


I hate her ONESHOT

by LazyMiyu



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Pretty much a Reddie OneShot Gender Bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu
Summary: Ellie = EddieRachel = RichieStacey = StanVivian = BillInspired by something online
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	I hate her ONESHOT

Rachel Tozier hated people who exposed her in front of her friends. Especially Ellie Kaspbrak. Despite Ellie being one of those friends, she had no right to point out what no other Loser had realized. Rachel used comedy to hide her hurt and emotional damage. So when Ellie pointed it out after Rachel had pinched her cheeks and had been extra joking with the group, Rachel had made a decision in that very moment. She hated her small friend. She hated how her hair always had to be clipped back and parted in a specific way before Ellie would go anywhere. Couldn’t stand the way she yelled whenever someone bothered her. Rachel didn’t in any way enjoy the fact that Ellie would be so indecisive about pretty much anything. Like how picky she was with food, or how she’d yell and punch Rachel in the arm after she’d make an inappropriate joke about her dad, but would still stifle a giggle. She definitely hated how small she was. Always jumping to reach they’re friends height. It wasn’t cute at all. Or the way she always had those stupid fanny packs with all that medication stuffed inside. She hated how the bridge of Ellie’s nose was always splattered in freckles, as if someone had shoved her face in them and said “Alright toots, your ready for the day!” She wasn’t at all interested whenever Ellie’s eyes would twinkle with mischief and curiosity when Vivian Denbrough would mention some kind of adventure. No matter how suicidal. Rachel also absolutely despised Ellie’s soft curves, which she would usually had a tee-shirt and short shorts to show off. Her voice drove Rachel insane. She always spoke so quickly, whether it was while she was helping an injured friend or ranting about some story about AIDS her dad had told her about. But what Rachel hated the most, was her mouth. The disgusting mouth which soft lips would be swallowing pills every 20 minutes. The way they were never chapped, and would coax open slightly to fit in her inhaler. The way they were so delicate, and pink. And how it would feel to push them against her own- Yes. Rachel hated everything about Ellie Kaspbrak. With a passion. She never stopped annoying Rachel. Wether it was with the Losers, or while they were in class, or talking one on one, she even began invading her thoughts throughout the day, and night. “That’s right, I hate her.” She announced to one of her closest Losers, Stacey Uris. Stacey had just rolled her eyes and patted Rachel’s long, curly un-taimed hair. “Sure Trashmouth, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was just something I put together in the car, don’t expect more on this, I might add to it in like, 3 years when I rediscover my cringe fan fictions


End file.
